


Camera Play

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt did something before asking Mello if he could. What kind of "Mello" Punishment is now in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinigamiMailJeevas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata
> 
> This was a prompt . It had two words to it and they were *drum roll sound* -MATT and CUCUMBER!
> 
> Written to I feel perfect by Porcelain and the Tramps. There's an indication for the song in the story,if you choose to listen while reading

"Mel?" The red-head bounced through the door in an excited ball of energy. "Guess what?"

The blonde not to thrilled looked up from his laptop and stared. Matt frowned a little but soon recovered from the evil glare of doom.

"You bought the new game you wanted?" Mello said a dead tone.

The red-head shook his head no and said- "Guess again!"

"Matt just fucking tell me! I hate guessing games!" He yelled.

The overly talkative red-head reached into his bag and pulled it out.

"A video camera?" Mello dead panned.

Matt stood there shocked. He looked at the camera and then back at the blonde.

"It's NOT just a camera! It's a Sony Handy cam HDR-PJ50V ! It's a fucking mobile theater that can project up to a 60" image on any flat surface, and with powerful stereo speakers, you'll hear all the action. Fuck, it records your 1920 x 1080/60p/24p Full HD video for film-like vid-"

Mello interrupted him but he didn't get far, as Matt started his sales pitch yet again.

"A back-illuminated "Exmor R" CMOS sensor delivers superior low-light video while the wide angle Sony G lens lets you capture more of the action with sharp images and brilliant, accurate colors. It records and store up to 91 hours of high definition video footagedirectly to the massive 220GB hard disk drive! " Matt finally stopped and was able to take another breath.

"Uh huh?" Mello cocked his head to the side. " How mu-"

Matt cut him off. " Does it matter, it's a fucking awesome camera?"

The blonde stood up and walked over to the now less excited red-head. He was only an inch away it seemed as Matt felt the heat from the others body.

"HOW MUCH DID IT COST?" He asked again. This time the tone demanded an answer and Matt knew he mind as well fess up.

The red-head swallowed hard. " A thousand."

It was at that moment he could swear he was going to die. The look on the blonde's face was what Matt classified as "Killer Mode".

"-and what prey-tail gave you the inkling we needed one?"

Matt moved rather antsy now, but thought of how to recover from this. "I thought it would be fun to play with. You know?" and added a wink.

Mello mouth turned up into a smile that almost scared the fuck out of his red-headed lover.

"Yes, actually I think we can Matty-Matt, but I never took you as the type to try the porn-star thing."

The red-head scoffed, "As if, you're the attention whore."

Mello shook his head. He couldn't believe the balls his lover had and grabbed him by the chin " You'll do what I tell you, when I tell you. Is that clear pretty boy? " and kissed him.

"You have a thousand dollars to work off sexy and smacked his ass on the way to the kitchen "Whatya want to drink Matt?"

The red-head stared at him. "Does it matter?" He shrugged as he retreated to their bedroom.

Mello was in still in the kitchen when Matt descended back into the area he actual was now dreading. He knew Mello's mind and punishment never existed on a normal level.

"Here's the deal-" He placed a green cylinder object on the counter. "You'll become my favorite movie star. My ever gorgeous love."

Matt rolled his eyes, " great!" sarcasm dripped from that one word. He grabbed his drink off the bar and downed it.

"Oooh Matty don't' be like that?" He laughed lightly.

Mello walked behind the red-head . His hands slide up the striped shirt and the contact of the warm pale skin sent a slight feeling straight to his cock. Matt 's head fell back as the blonde's hands moved to his chest and brushed across a nipple. He pulled him into his psychotic world with such an ease.

Matt felt his shirt lift from his body and Mello's lips dance across his back. The chill bumps shot up all over. The slender hands made work of the red-head's jeans as they slid to the floor and took his boxers with them.

"Fuck, you are amazing Matty!" Mello slid his hands up the back of his lover's body. He kissed at his ass cheeks and couldn't help but to bite into one. He gained a groan, but it was what he wanted. The blonde kissed up his back and then grabbed a handful of beautiful dark red hair. He pulled back as his lips met the soft flesh of the other's neck.

Mello whispered into his ear- "You ready?"

All Matt could do is nod his head, fuck he was already on fire. Mello harsh tactics always brought him willingly to whatever playground the blonde wanted to play on.

"Mello?" He questioned as Mello handed him his prop for their little game.

They made their way to the living room and Matt took his place on the couch as Mello continued to the stereo to add the background music for his little adventure. He picked out the CD he wanted and made his way to his favorite chair.

" Make me want you, baby!" He said.

**(play song)**

"-and start music." He added as he clicked the play button on the remote, then set it on the table. He sat back and smiled, then focused the device to record the amazing sight that was in front of him.

The song started, it was one that Matt knew he could definitely bring that asshole lover of his to his knees and want to fuck him.

Matt took the cucumber and licked it from tip to tip. His tongue circled the end as it descended into his mouth. Mello could tell it was hard for him, it wasn't the smallest vegetable . The thickness was something to be jealous of, but he knew he could give Matt want he needed in the run of things. He watched the red-head's eyes close as it slid in and out of that Goddamn perfect mouth.

Mello took a deep breath in . He watched his lover's hand grip his own cock and tug at it. The gaze from the red-head as he opened his eyes made Mello feel lust drunk. The hard-on the blonde was already sporting made it easy for Matt to continue in what he was doing. Matt smiled inside his head as he took the object out of his mouth and slid it down towards his lower area. The gasp mixed groan that came next almost made Mello drop the camera. He watched Matt try to push the vegetable into him, but the thickness made his body resist it.

"Mel" He stated in a tone that surprised the blonde. "It not gonna fit, it's to big."

Mello smirked behind the camera. He wanted to see Matt take it, to totally blow his blonde mind. "Well, make it Matty."

The red-head mentally slapped himself, but then an evil smile crossed his face that made Mello wonder what he was about to do. Matt slid himself back against the couch and shoved the object between the tight thin cushions. Mello's mind literally exploded at the thought of what Matt was about to do. His seductive green eyes focused on Mello as his fingers slipped into his mouth and then played at his entrance. The wetness of the saliva would hopefully make this easier. Matt raised himself over the object and then lowered himself onto it.

The blonde thought he had died and gone to a twisted kind of heaven, but surely if God saw this he would love it to.

Matt felt the hard , yet soft object against his entrance. He bit his bottom lips to contain the painful cry as he pushed down slowly and eventually passed the ring of muscles that forbid it the first time. He finally had to let it out, the force hurt like hell. Mello nearly dropped the camera, but somehow by an act of God maintained his grip.

The red-head adjusted to the intrusion. It burned and felt like he'd been torn in two. Matt slowly raised up and slid back down again. The sound he made a minute later drove into Mello so hard. It was a cry of pain and pleasure. The object must have brushed that most sought after spot. Matt's had gripped his cock and stroked it slowly. The torture killed any and every brain cell the blonde still had. It was literally the hottest fucking sight ever in history.

Mello put the camera on the table next to him, but made sure the focus was still on his amazing lover. Matt was definitely one of a kind. The things he would do to please Mello only made the blonde love him more. His fingers tugged at his laces fiercely until they were open and his hand took his hard cock into a death grip. He moved it up and down slowly as he teased the head. Mello watched Matt .

The red-head's long slender arm braced the back of the couch , fingers gripped the fabric. He leaned back as he rode the object hard that filled him and his hand worked his cock. Mello's breath was ragged, his hand harshly stroked at his own hardness. Fuck why couldn't he get off as he watch Matt ride the now offensive vegetable. His glorious moans burned Mello's ears. God , he wanted him, he had to have him.. Fuck he was so close!

The red-head moaned loudly as he looked intensely into Mello's artic blue eyes and before he even knew what happen the blonde was on him. Mello's hands gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back. The force actually pulled him off the object that was now Mello's enemy. One thrust and he was buried into his lover. The walls took him in and wrapped around him.

"Oh fuckkkkkkkkkk!" Mello moaned loudly. This was it. What he'd waited for. Matt was pinned against the back of the couch as his legs wrapped around Mello's waist.

"M-M-Mellooooooooo!" He screamed out. The blonde slammed into him with everything he had. They were so close. Mello's grip on his hair tightened and pulled him back more. His teeth bit into the pale flesh, and then he licked and sucked at the abused part.

" Oh Godddddddddd!" Matt couldn't help it, he loved Mello like this. The animal that raged inside the blonde came out to play. It made him feel so fucking good, made him beg for more. "M-more Mel- oh fuck fuck fuck!"

The energy toiled in the pit of the blonde's stomach as he took Matt's cock in his hand and pumped it with the same pace he fucked his gorgeous sex toy.

" Fuck Matty I can't hold it an-" He cried out as the red-head's warmth spilled out between them. Mello slowed down as they rode out their pleasure. Mello kissed him passionately and then pulled away slightly.

"That was fucking awesome!" Matt couldn't help but smile as he felt his body tingle in the aftermath of what was Mello's sick twisted yet pleasurable way of punishing.

Mello breathless looked at his love, then over at the camera that played voyeur in their heated tryst and laughed.

"-SOLD" 


End file.
